RWBY: The STRQ Chronicles
by Jdbl00d
Summary: 'Hey, we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories to back that up' That was Qrow Branwen's description of his team to his beloved nieces. But one has to wonder, what sort of inappropriate stories does he have? Introducing the STRQ Chronicles, an account of the possible inappropriate stories of Team STRQ.
1. Perv-ner

The sun rose up into the skies of Vale, its light now breaking through the tightly closed curtains of the dorm. Within the dark room, the team of four slept, having earned themselves a weekend sleep-in. It was tough being second years. Their missions got more and more strenuous each day and frankly, they wouldn't be surprised if even a weekend had busy times.

One of the beds rustled as a young woman got up. She yawned as she got up, dragging herself over to the closet where her clothes were. She pulled out a black blouse and skirt before moving toward the bathroom. Closing the door, she hung her clothes up as she started brushing her teeth. With a splash of water, she shook the sleep out of her system and stared at her reflection, silver eyes looking back.

Summer Rose smiled as she finished up, taking a bit more time to comb her hair before removing her pajamas and donning the clothes she bought in. Once she was done, she opened the door, pausing for a moment to stretch and loosen the stiff muscles in her back and shoulders. As she did so, a low whistle caught her attention.

Summer now looked down to see a figure dressed in a white vest and black shorts. He appeared incredulously relaxed as she saw his face. Even in the dark it was obvious he was awake, for she could see his red eyes looking up at her.

Or rather, looking up her skirt, considering his head was directly underneath her.

Summer went beet red as her partner, Qrow Branwen, smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Hmm, white with pink polkadots. Approved."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Summer screamed as she gave him a forceful kick in the head.

* * *

"Seriously Qrow, when are you going to stop?" Taiyang growled as he ate breakfast. "I almost had a heart attack when Summer screamed." Taiyang now looked at Summer, who had contrived to keep her hood up so that no one could see her face. As of now, only Raven seemed to be allowed within the area of Summer's personal space.

"C'mon Tai, you know me." Qrow sniggered. "Can't help but be attracted to the ladies."

"Brother, give me a reason why I shouldn't even think about killing you and feeding your body to a pack of Beowolves?" Raven asked him with a sinister gaze that even Taiyang had trouble making eye contact with.

"Qrow, the problem with your standard of attractive is that it only applies only to their bust, waist, hip and anything under the skirt." Taiyang frowned. "That, and the fact that you are just outright insane in getting a glimpse of any of this gets you into loads of trouble. I still remember the time you actually snuck into the girl's locker room! How the hell you managed that I don't know, but it was something we could do without."

"Oh come on Tai." Qrow chuckled. "I only did that one time."

"What about flirting with Geraldine Reacher from Team GREY?" Taiyang asked.

"No biggie." Qrow shrugged. "She was a sweet one and I reckon she liked me."

"Her boyfriend smashed you through the damned window of the lecture hall!" Taiyang said exasperatedly.

"It wasn't her boyfriend." Qrow frowned. "I distinctively remember it was her partner, Ron Scaffold."

"Who is incidentally, her boyfriend." Raven answered.

"Huh…" Qrow frowned deeper, trying to recall the day. "Then maybe she was the one who was screaming for me to back off. The one who probably liked me might have been Jasmine from Team JADE. Or was it Leanne from Team LUMN? Maybe Elizabeth from Team RIZE…"

"Wait, how many people have you been flirting with?!" Taiyang yelled in exasperation.

"Relax." Qrow smiled as he gulped down his juice. "I only do it once per female on a monthly basis." Just then, Qrow was hauled off his feet and onto the table in front of him. He looked up to saw a very red and very teary-eyed Summer glaring at him.

"But you do it to me EVERY DAY!" Summer screamed, catching the attention of the whole cafeteria. "When it's not peeking up my skirt, it's sneaking in while I'm taking a shower! When it's not that, it's trying to grope my butt! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"Summer! Calm down! You're making a scene." Raven said as she reached for the girl's shoulder.

"I'll calm down once your brother isn't such a Perv-ner!" Summer exclaimed. "Seriously, how in the world did I become your partner during initiation?"

"The winds of fate I guess?" Qrow smirked. "Destiny seems to know we are meant for each other Summer." As soon as he said this, Summer yelped, jumping backward into the protective(?) embrace of Raven.

"Qrow, if that's the case, then I can tell you why what you just said is a load of bull." Taiyang said. "Destiny seems to know you are meant for every girl you lay your eyes on. You've said that one liner so many times I went and lost track."

"Well, if it isn't destiny or fate, then I guess it's something deeper than that eh?" Qrow winked at Summer.

"No way!" Summer retorted. "No way am I going to be married to some jerk like you! The one consolation is that for some reason you don't look at my chest…"

"Eh." Qrow shrugged. "Nothing to see there anyways."

Silence went between them for a whole minute before Taiyang buried his face in his hands.

"Dammit Qrow…" Taiyang muttered.

"You brought this on yourself brother." Raven stated matter-of-factly.

"Brought what?" Qrow asked, only noticing that Summer had gone unnaturally quiet. He looked at her and recoiled the minute he saw the look on her face.

While still red and teary-eyed, Qrow could tell by her eyes that she was no longer embarrassed or annoyed. Instead, a murderous intent had filled those silver eyes. He didn't often see it, but it was definitely bad news whenever it appeared, the one emotion spelling doom for anyone is was directed against.

Summer was angry.

"L-listen Summer…" Qrow gulped as he backed away from the table as Summer stood up, a malicious aura that promised a slow and agonizing torment enveloping her. "I-I didn't mean that! I just meant that you are quite, uh, restrained in terms of your cleava-"

Qrow barely finished before Summer leapt toward him, dealing a powerful dropkick that now flung him across the room, through the window and halfway across Beacon courtyard.

* * *

Qrow rubbed his face. He had to admit, Summer's dropkicks hurt worse than a full blown strike from an Ursa. Were it not for his Aura, she'd definitely break his skull open.

"There's a limit to how much punishment she can give you, y'know?" Taiyang frowned as he handed Qrow an ice pack. "One of these days, the Grimm isn't what's going to be the death of you."

"C'mon man." Qrow moaned as he took the ice pack, placing it on his head. "You know I'm sorry about that whole thing about her…"

"Don't say it." Taiyang replied, nervously looking over his shoulder. Summer had gone somewhere private and it seemed wasn't showing herself anytime soon till she had calmed down after her outburst. Raven for reasons unknown decided to have little part in the antics between her teammates and had found it funny to leave them to their own devices, meaning Taiyang was the only one left to talk out with Qrow. Still, despite being able to beat even a Deathstalker into submission bare-handed, Taiyang never underestimated the ability of his female teammates to catch wind of any rumours, especially around Beacon. The last time it happened was when he had eaten a whole bucket of Summer's cookies that she had been saving, the only reason he wasn't given too much heartache being that Summer was glad he had enjoyed them.

"Besides, I don't think that's the only thing Summer's pissed at you about…" Taiyang frowned.

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

"You really need me to spell it out?" Taiyang said exasperatedly. "You know how sensitive she is to things like that."

Qrow dipped his head, gulping as Taiyang's words hit home. "Yeah. I guess that last comment did go a little too far… Question is, what do I do now?"

"Find Summer. Apologise." Taiyang nodded. "That's all I got for you."

"Great." Qrow moaned, knowing Taiyang was right. The only way to get round this was own up to his mistakes. Still, he was pretty sure Summer wasn't going to be receptive about this at all. After all, she was pretty mad at him.

Qrow now walked back to Beacon, making his way back to their room, figuring Summer would be there. However, as he crossed the courtyard, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation.

"Heard there was a ton of Beowolves out there in the Emerald forest." Came one student. "For some reason they are a little more active."

"Yeah. I really don't want to go there." Came another. "Then again, I saw one of those second years going inside it for a walk. Couldn't see her face under the white cloak."

Alarm bells rang in Qrow's head. The only one with a white cloak in the entirety of Beacon was Summer, and Taiyang did say something about her going somewhere alone.

He didn't bother with confirming the conversation. Qrow ran straight to their room, opening the window. Qrow checked to ensure the door was completely locked. Raven was the only one he would trust to know about his rather unique Semblance. Something as rare as what he could do shouldn't be witnessed by just anybody, and although he didn't share Raven's complete views on the world, he did agree that his gifts should be on a need-to-know basis.

Qrow closed his eyes, tapping into the image within his mind. Slowly, his anthropomorphic form shrunk. A black substance now covered his body as his legs became more avian-like. His fingers fused together as the entirety of his arms curved to resemble wings. Feathers now sprouted off his slowly shrinking form as his face elongated, his lips growing hard as they transformed into a beak.

Within the span of a single instant, Qrow looked up at the window, seemingly higher now that he was in his bird form. With a caw, he spread his wings and flew out toward the Emerald forest.

* * *

"Dumb Qrow…" Summer ranted as she kicked another stone down the cliff. "Pervy, stupid, lecherous little grmphgghrmph…" Summer's words now degenerated into incomprehensible noises as she grumbled further and further on his antics in the last few hours.

She now stared at her chest, eyeing her cleavage. As she did, Qrow's earlier words went through her head. Gingerly, she lifted her hands to her bosom, her face going red. "Nothing to see there, huh?" She recalled Qrow's words before snapping her head up.

 _UWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! What am I thinking!?"_ Summer shook her head furiously, waging an internal war with her self-esteem on the line. _It's not me at all! It's that stupid lech of a partner I have! It's not my fault!_ Summer then thought a little harder before she asked herself: _Is it?_

Overcome with nothing but confusion, Summer's mind overheated, causing her to slam her head onto a nearby tree. "Urgh… Even I'm not convinced about that… Why do guys always look for the breasts first? I mean, that doesn't define a woman. That doesn't define _me_ , right?"

So caught up in her internal strife, she did not notice the snapping of the undergrowth till the growls sounded. Summer snapped to attention, swivelling around to see a huge pack of Beowolves surrounding her.

 _Dammit all_. Summer cursed internally as she eyed her foes. The Beowolves waited patiently, seeing who would make the first move. Summer slowly slid into a combat stance, alert for the slightest movement. Her hands crawled to her belt where her weapon was holstered.

As she did, the Beowolf to her right leapt at her. Faster than the eye could follow, she leapt upwards, somersaulting as she removed her weapon, a small rectangular bar of metal. As her twirl brought her around, she clicked a button, the blade of her sword now extending out. With a twist, she broke the weapon into two equal halves, her descent now allowing her to decapitate the Grimm with a single twin blade strike.

The pack roared at the first death of one of its members, causing the time bomb of ferocity and bloodthirst to explode. Summer watched as they now charged at her, intent on tearing her to pieces and feasting on whatever remained.

Summer wheeled away just as a trio closed in, their claws finding nothing but the bark of the tree she had her back to. Approaching a lone Beowolf, she swung her blades, cleaving its body in half as she fled from the pack. Despite her skills, Summer knew it was suicide going up against that many. Still, the pack did not seem content with just letting her escape. Every single Beowolf now chased after Summer, following the splashes of white from her cloak. Summer ran past the trees, simultaneously cutting down any of the Grimm that came too close.

 _Persistent_ … Summer frowned as she kicked one away, using the momentum to slice another apart. _Still, it doesn't look like their trying to kill me, its as if… Oh crap!_

Realisation dawned as Summer stopped in her tracks, just as a massive claw swiped out from the trees, which would have torn her to pieces had she kept running. Summer watched as a massive Beowolf emerged. It was about the same size as an Ursa Major, with large amount of the bony spikes sticking out of its back and shoulders. Scars were raked upon its body, the most intimidating being the one drawn over its left eye, leaving it a dull red. Still, despite being blinded, Summer had a feeling it was not disadvantaged in any way, seeing as how the others had moved to lead her to it.

"Just my luck…" Summer growled under her breath as she raised her blades. It seemed there was no other option except to fight.

Suddenly, a clamour from the rear of the pack caused all within the vicinity to divert their whole attention from the fight. Summer watched as explosions sounded from the trees, the agonised howls of Beowolves accompanying what appeared to be gunfire. Taking the chance, Summer leapt upward into the canopy of the trees, depriving the Beowolves of their newfound advantage. Upon reaching the top branches, Summer could now make out the distinct form of her partner cleaving his way through the pack.

"Qrow!" She yelled as she swooped down to join him, cutting apart two Beowolves as she did.

"Oh hey Summer." Qrow nodded. "Seems I made it in time."

"Huh?" Summer frowned.

"Heard that you had gone off on your own here to have some alone time." Qrow said as he hefted his blade. "But then I also heard there was a mean pack of Beowolves skulking around. Figured you might need some backup."

"Uh-huh." Summer nodded as she and Qrow stood back to back, staring down the pack, who definitely seemed angrier and hungrier than before.

"Listen Summer…" Qrow began, not taking his eyes off the Grimm. "I just wanted to say, well, about what happened earlier… I'm sorr-"

"We'll talk later Qrow." Summer replied, cutting him off. Yet, despite her curt tone, Qrow could tell there was no anger or annoyance behind it, just a steady calm that contained a storm of fighting spirit. "Right now, let's focus on getting out of this alive."

Qrow grinned as he turned his eyes to the Alpha Beowolf, his weapon shifting into its scythe form. "You got it, fearless leader…"

* * *

Within the span of ten minutes, the Grimm were all defeated. Qrow observed the slowly dissolving body of the Alpha. He had to wonder if what they did to it was overkill. Disarmed, cleaved in half and shot at innumerable times, he could do nothing but feel sorry for the Grimm, or at least he would have if it were not trying to kill him.

Summer sat upon a log, breathing in and out as if to calm herself down. Qrow often saw this from her, as if it was some form of meditation meant to relax her nerves after a serious brawl. Then he remembered what Taiyang said to him.

"So uh, Summer…" Qrow frowned, choosing his words carefully. He was already in a bit of dangerous territory. It wouldn't do well to antagonise Summer further. "About what happened in the cafeteria… I just wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Summer didn't respond, but Qrow could tell with the slight tilt of her head that she was listening intently.

"I got a little too carried away." Qrow continued. "I mean, you guys know me, I would never try to purposefully cause friction between us. My stupidity got over my better judgement and I have no excuses. But if anything, would it be okay if we-"

"Qrow…" Summer relied, cutting him off again. This time however, her voice seemed strained. Qrow walked over, wondering what had caused such a reaction and gasped as he noticed the wound on Summer's leg.

"When I took that Alpha down, I think it must have nicked me…" Sumer groaned, obviously in pain.

"Think?" Qrow said in shock. "That wound is deeper than just a simple nick Summer! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hehe…" Summer chuckled. "You know me. I would never burden my team with anything. I'm the leader of Team STRQ after all. I can't just let you guys show me up all the time. I've got to pull my own weight after all."

"Tch…" Qrow frowned as he examined the wound. "You are one stubborn girl, you know that?"

"Well, I can't become a Huntress and help others if I weren't, would I?" Summer replied.

"Yeah. I guess that part of you will never change." Qrow said as he bandaged the wound as best he could. "That'll hold for now. Still, it'd be better if we got you to the doctor."

"Good idea." Summer said as she tried to get up, but failing miserably. Qrow sighed as he reached down and hefted her off her feet.

"C'mon." Qrow said. "We got a long walk ahead."

"Agreed." Summer nodded. "Let's hope our little scuffle here didn't attract more."

"We might want to be quick, just in case." Qrow nodded as he marched back to Beacon.

"And Qrow?" Summer asked, causing him to look down at her. "About earlier today, we're good. It's all water under the bridge. I mean, that's what friends are, right?"

"Thanks." Qrow nodded as he adjusted his grip. Suddenly, his left hand touched something soft. Looking down, he noticed his hand had closed around Summer's chest area. She noticed too, for her face immediately went red.

"Huh…" Qrow frowned. "A size 'B' by the looks of it. Pretty good…"

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _SLAP!_

* * *

Raven rushed outside upon hearing the Qrow and Summer had returned. When she had heard about the massive Beowolf pack, it was no secret that she and Taiyang had gotten worried. Thankfully, it appeared Qrow had arrived in time to help Summer. Raven smiled, knowing her brother had used his quirkiest quirk, namely his Semblance.

However, upon reaching the entrance, Raven stopped. She watched the form of her brother, his arms cradling Summer's form. Her eyes caught the bandage on Summer's leg. She didn't breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't likely that any of them would have fallen against a pack. Summer and Qrow were among the most dangerous people she knew. It would be foolish to think of a worse result.

Still, Raven could see something was definitely off.

Qrow looked fine save for the massive red mark splotched over the right side of his face which, strangely enough, resembled a hand. Summer however appeared fine save for her leg; only that her arms were crossed over her chest and had an extremely pouty look on her face.

Raven eyed them with a deadpanned look as she came over to help with Summer, giving her brother a breather. Just as she did however, she asked him one question:

"Do I want to know?"

Qrow looked at her and then at Summer before he answered: "No…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, finally got this down. Though this is the first one, I'm having trouble with ideas, so anything you guys want, let me know and I'll get started.**

 **As usual, read and review**

 **Jdblood**


	2. Raven and The Rose

Raven and the Rose

Raven Branwen hefted the dumbbell in her right arm, exhaling as sweat droplets formed upon her forehead. It was her usual routine when Team STRQ wasn't on any missions to get some gym time. Once she had finished, she switched the dumbbell to her left arm, repeating the process.

Among all the students in Beacon, none proved themselves more merciless than Raven. She treated her days as a battle, with a single moment's hesitation able to lead to her death. Thus, every chance she got would be devoted entirely to polishing her skills or maintaining her strength. This however, caused most people to give her a wide berth. Still, Raven appreciated the solitude. She wasn't one for pointless and idle chatter, though she did make exceptions for people she would work with.

As she put the dumbbell down, she sensed a familiar presence behind her. Turning, she spotted her team leader Summer Rose hovering behind looking impressed.

"What?" Raven asked curtly.

"Oh, nothing." Summer shrugged. "It's just, you work out so hard but still look the same as you normally do. I mean, loads of girls freak over how they want to be fit, but not buff if you get what I mean."

Raven snorted at Summer's comment. She wasn't like loads of girls. She cared very little about such petty things. It was Raven's desire to be a Huntress, and one didn't become that by being conscious about figure. If it needed to be done, then so be it. "At least I'm glad you think so highly of me." She replied dryly. "But what brings _you_ here? It's not your style to come to the Academy gym."

"Caught me huh?" Summer giggled. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to join me for a bit of downtime…"

Raven registered the words as she picked up her stuff and made for the changing rooms. Downtime, Summer had said. Possibly a means to catch a break during the free time they've found themselves with lately. Raven mulled over the idea in her head. Half of her didn't see any point in it. It would possibly be just some boring spectacle of a walk through the city that fulfilled next to nothing in her life.

"What did Tai and Qrow say about this?" Raven asked Summer as she stepped into the shower, hitting the tap and letting the refreshing cascade of water hit her head.

"Nothing." Summer said. "It's just us girls on a 'no boys allowed' outing."

"What's gotten you so caught up in such an excursion?" Raven asked through the splashing of the shower. "Seems pretty pointless to me."

"Well, it's just, out of all our teammates I know you the least, even after our first year. I mean, you don't have hobbies to talk about, you rarely speak unless it's necessary. I mean, I thought I was anti-social till I met you." Summer shrugged, her silver eyes now resembling that of a puppy dog.

Raven turned off the shower as she grabbed the towel. "That's because I don't have them Summer. I'm not the glamourous wannabe every girl is. I want to be a Huntress, and a Huntress rarely has time for such little details."

Raven now stepped out of the shower as she dried herself, putting on her undergarments and stalking over to her locker. Raven sighed irritably as she rubbed her left shoulder. Suddenly, she could feel a silent stare directed at her by none other than Summer Rose.

"What now?" Raven huffed.

"Your shoulder." Summer frowned. "How long has it been like that?"

"I don't get what you're talking about." Raven said as she rubbed it continuously.

"Actually, I think you do." Summer replied. "Does it hurt that badly?"

"No." Raven answered sharply, only to wince slightly as she moved her left arm.

"Sorry Raven, but you aren't fooling me." Summer said firmly. "As your team leader, it is my job to ensure all members of my team are fit and ready at any time for any mission. If that means I have to chain you to bed so that you can get some rest for your clearly overworked body, then that is what I'll do."

Raven stared into Summer's eyes and knew there was no talking her way out of that one. It was true, her shoulder had a dull pain running through since yesterday. She was loathe to admit it, but it truly appeared she might be on her way to an injury. And Summer did make an excellent point that overworking herself wasn't going to help. "Fine." She replied, admitting her defeat. "I'll go along with whatever you want for us."

"Then it's settled!" Summer beamed. "You are probably exhausted, so why don't you rest for the day. But tomorrow is going to be girl's day out!"

"As you say…" Raven nodded. As she opened her locker and reached for her signature red dress, she suddenly got the feeling that something was out of place.

"So anyways," Summer droned as she explained her plans. "There is this really god spa down in V-mmph!" Summer's face flashed with surprise as Raven's palm went to her mouth. Raven now motioned for her to keep quiet. Raven now scanned the room, her eyes meticulously looking at each locker as she walked slowly past them.

Her eyes finally fell upon one locker. She frowned as she studied it closely. Summer watched as Raven examined it like a hound on the hunt, wondering exactly what had gotten into her teammate. For a minute, Raven stared at the locker before backing down, blinking a few times quizzically.

Quick as lightning, Raven now spun and smashed through the locker behind her, the sound of metal splitting catching the attention of all the other girls in the room. She withdrew her hand, the door of the locker breaking apart to reveal a very familiar person. The air was pierced by feminine screams as the room's occupants hastily covered up their bodies with towels or quickly put on their clothing.

Raven eyed her brother Qrow with a steely gaze while Summer stared dumbfounded. Qrow on the other hand smiled sheepishly. "So, you two having an outing tomorrow huh? Have fun I suppose…"

Raven looked at her brother with blood red eyes for a few seconds, not bothering with the fact that she had yet to put clothes on. She then hefted Qrow up and threw him across the room and through the window, hearing his cry as he flew through the air.

"Umm…" Summer gulped as she stared at the broken window. "You realise we are at least four storeys high, right?"

Raven merely shrugged and resumed clothing herself.

* * *

 **The next day**

Raven remained silent the whole way as Summer brought her to the spa, a rather nicely constructed building in the central part of Vale. The whole way, she was rather appreciative of the fact that Summer was too busy with looking forward to their time at the spa to strike up a conversation with her.

"Okay Raven, so here's what I have planned!" Summer said as she took out her scroll, pulling up her list of activities they have had to do. "First on the list is a time in the steam room! A good sauna should get you nice and relaxed. Next up is a mud bath, which ought to revitalise your joints and muscles, helping with that ache you have in the shoulder! And finally, we have a facial spa and pedicure at the end, just to help you get more relaxation in! Sound good?"

Raven did not particularly react poorly at Summer's itinerary, but she blanched at the mention of the facial spa and pedicure. "Just don't give me makeup or nail art alright?" Raven firmly said. "I don't need Qrow going on about a change in appearance that obviously doesn't suit me."

"But of course." Summer smiled. Raven rolled her eyes. Her leader had obviously taken into account for everything that she did not take kindly to. She wondered to what extent Summer took to such a trivial activity.

"Well, let's just get this over with…" Raven sighed, eager to get the day done and back to their room in Beacon.

* * *

Summer smiled as she poured more water on the hot stones, squinting her eyes shut at the rush of steam.

Raven merely watched as Summer was somehow having the time of her life doing absolutely nothing. She fingered the towel that was wrapped around her body. _This is pointless_. Raven affirmed as she laid back, obviously irritated by the towel that kept her hair rolled up. She crossed her arms as Summer laid her head back on the wooden wall of the sauna with a pleased expression. Suddenly, she did realise that the pain in her shoulder was gone. Raven blinked in bewilderment as Summer's suggestion had seemingly relieved her of her aches.

"Doesn't hurt anymore does it?" Summer asked smugly.

"I admit, it is quite impressive." Raven nodded. "I'm starting to get curious as to how it works."

"Just chalk it up to absolute peace and quiet." Summer answered.

"Huh." Raven mumbled as she continued to drink in the quiet of the place, taking into account the sensations that ran through her head to her toes. The heat of the sauna, the sliding of her sweat upon her skin, the warmth of the wooden bench she sat on. Perhaps this was what she was missing for a while.

"Sooo…" Summer frowned. "How is it going with Tai?"

"What?" Raven replied sharply. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Raven." Summer giggled. "Did you really think I was going to ignore it forever? It's obvious you like him!"

"I do not!" Raven snapped. "We are partners in battle, nothing more. I am very sure that is pretty clear."

But Summer was not deterred. "Raven and Taiyang sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Summer! Knock it off!" Raven growled, losing her composure. "I won't emphasise this again! I am not in love with Taiyang at all!"

"Sure…" Summer droned. "So says the denial of your heart."

"You know, I thought this day was meant to help me relax." Raven growled back. "Instead, I feel more stressed now than ever…"

"Alright, alright. I'll stop." Summer surrendered, deciding that the conversation was starting to get uncomfortable. She reached for water again, pouring it on the hot stones and engulfing the room in steam.

Raven herself huffed, evidently annoyed at Summer's prying. And yet, she also felt a slight sensation of relaxation seeping in.

* * *

Raven lay on her belly as the masseuse applied the oil onto her back. It had already been an hour since they arrived and Raven was starting to get put off by the boredom of it all. Still, she had a slight sense of calm and euphoria seeping into her mind, and it helped that her shoulder no longer ached. Still, she found herself rather apprehensive to try the mud bath. Despite Summer's assurances (most of it centred on seeing the bath like an oversized chocolate pudding), it took her a while to get used to the odour of the brown concoction she took a bath in along with the strange sensation she had of it on her skin.

Despite that, she found herself now nervous as to what the massage would entail. Summer allayed her troubling thoughts that the massage would be no longer than fifteen minutes at most. As the masseuse began with her shoulder blades, Raven tensed at the pressure being applied. Never before had she experienced anything like this, so it only got more and more uncomfortable as the masseuse's knuckles kneaded into her back.

Finally, the masseuse went for her shoulders. Raven jerked as the woman's hands applied pressure onto her shoulders. Raven feared that the aggressive handling of her body would put more pressure on her recovering shoulder. However, the minute the massaging motions started, Raven squirmed as another sensation prickled up through her arm and to her neck. In response, Raven squirmed slightly on the massage bed. As the masseuse attempted to continue despite her movements, Raven yelped in response to the increase pressure applied.

Summer's head snapped upwards, frowning as she registered Raven's stifled yelp. Judging by how tense she was, Summer could only make one assumption.

"Raven…" Summer asked from her bed. "Are you ticklish at the shoulder?"

"N-No!" Raven half screamed, half chuckled as the masseuse carried on, groaning at how difficult Raven was making this for her.

"Hmm, sounds like you are." Summer blinked.

"I am no-hahaha-t!" Raven comically replied, unable to hold back her laughter as the massage on her shoulder intensified.

"Well alright then Ms. Insistent." Summer replied, motioning for the masseuse to leave. Raven now breathed heavily as she experienced a moment's reprieve from the tingling sensation. She could already feel her eyes tearing up as she allowed herself to relax. As she looked up however, she could feel Summer's eyes boring into her back.

"Summer…" Raven growled. "Don't you dare…"

"Sorry Raven." Summer grinned evilly. "But I just need to know." Quickly, Summer dug her fingers into Raven's shoulder.

"SUMMER! NOOO-HOHOHOHOHO!" Raven screamed before succumbing to uncontrollable laughter. Summer remained as she was, relentlessly clamping down on Raven's shoulders and triggering peals of laughter from Team STRQ's most merciless member.

"SUMMER!" Raven screamed, trying her best to control her chuckles. "Knock it off! I said knock it off damn you!" Unable to take much more, Raven forcefully elbowed Summer in the gut, causing the smaller girl to fly through the door.

* * *

Raven grumbled as she walked through the streets of Vale, Summer trailing closely behind. Silence had gone in between them since they left the spa. Granted, Raven did feel quite refreshed after their outing, but she felt even more stressed now that Summer had found her tickle spot, something she hoped no one would know.

Summer on the other hand appeared quite apprehensive about approaching Raven. It was quite obvious since they left that Summer may have edged her a little too far in the wrong direction. Just another attempt at honest fun gone wrong it seemed.

"Um, Raven…" Summer said cautiously as they walked back to Beacon. "I just wanted to say, about what happened back there. I'm really sorry."

Raven didn't answer. She merely kept walking, seemingly absorbed in her own thoughts.

"It's just, I know how hard you work and your reasons for it. I know just as well that you push yourself more than anyone else on Beacon. And I know that you grit your teeth through it all because that is nothing compared to what is out there." Summer continued, slowly trailing behind. "But, I just wanted to show you that everyone needs a little time on their own to ease off here and there. And after everything about you I have known so far, I guess I just ended up forcing that on you…"

Raven now stopped right outside a clothing store, her head cocked back slightly.

"So, well…" Summer gulped. "We don't have to do these things again, if you don't want to…"

Raven immediately shot her hand into a clothes rack, stunning the stall vendor and Summer simultaneously. Slowly, Raven withdrew her hand to reveal Qrow Branwen.

"Seriously!?" Summer yelled. "Qrow what the hell?"

"Hold on! I was just gallivanting here! Honest!" The male Branwen said in defence as he stared at his sister, whose eyes seemed to reflect murder. "Raven, believe me! I wasn't spying or-!"

"How much did you hear?" Raven asked.

"Huh?" Qrow stuttered. "Um, well, most of it…"

Raven now dropped Qrow, his rear hitting the concrete pavement. Slowly, she inched into him, her face just centimetres from his. "Breathe a word of that to anyone, and I guarantee you that the next we meet, it will be in a morgue. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Qrow nodded fiercely.

"Now then…" Raven turned back toward Summer. "Where are we going next?"

"Huh?" Summer blinked, dumbfounded.

"I mean, I have to make it up to you…" Raven replied sheepishly, scratching her head. "For punching you back then…"

"Um…" Summer frowned as she tried to process this. "I don't know… Maybe you should pick?"

"My turn huh?" Raven now replied with what Summer could only guess was a chuckle. "Hmm, how about for a bit of coffee at the Eternal Dawn café? Sound good?"

Summer mulled it over for a few seconds before she nodded. "Sure! Why not?"

As the two girls walked off, Raven shot her brother another steely gaze, reminding him of his earlier agreement.

Some time later, Raven and Summer made it to the establishment recommended by Raven. It wasn't long before they were seated and enjoying two refreshing mugs of coffee.

"Aaaah…" Summer breathed, savouring the warmth of her beverage. "This is amazing…"

"Isn't it?" Raven asked. "I like this place the most. It may take a while, but it's a good way to gather my thoughts."

"I can see why." Summer grinned. The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds before Summer finally broke the contact, staring down into her coffee.

"I've known you for two years at Beacon." Summer said with melancholy in her eyes. "And after just this one day, I feel like I've come to know more about you than I ever did in that amount of time."

"A single day is all it takes for something to radically change." Raven answered as she lifted the mug to her lips. "And in honesty, that is what I'm apprehensive about. This time of peace? To me it's just as fragile as this cup in my hands. I want to keep it that way. I want to make sure this peace lives on, for the future, for my future…"

Summer listened intently as Raven sipped her drink again. "Seems like that. You've really got a lot on your mind." Summer now leaned forward and clasped Raven's hand as she put the mug down.

"No matter what Raven, remember this." Summer said. "Even if you change your views on the world. Even if you do something I could never truly comprehend. Always remember, before anything else, I'm your friend Raven. And that is a promise."

"Summer…" Raven blinked.

"We bear something from the other, a small gift in plain sight." Summer chanted as she closed her eyes. "Thus kindly I scatter, let what I give be your light."

Raven regarded Summer strangely as she let go. Raven could now feel a small warmth coming from where Summer's hands had gone. "Wow. Didn't know you were such a poet."

"Just something my mom taught me." Summer smiled. "As to what the gift I give is, that is up to you to figure out."

"I doubt it'll take long." Raven winked as she finished her coffee.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Raven lifted the dumbbell to a count of thirty before putting it down. Her shoulder wasn't hurting anymore, and for that she was glad. Maybe Summer did have a point. It was nice to have a break once in a while. Perhaps she should plan another, with just them of course.

Caught up in her thoughts, Raven didn't notice the presence of someone come up from behind her. "HEY RAVEN!" Came the voice before a hand slapped her on the shoulder, right at her tickle spot.

Raven yelped, jumping from the contact and the tingling sensation that ran through her neck. Sharply she turned to see Taiyang and Qrow, looking absolutely bewildered, as did everyone else in the gym. Raven blinked as Taiyang and Qrow tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hang on…" Taiyang frowned as realisation dawned. "Raven, are you tickl-"

Raven's answer came in the form of a very powerful punch to both their faces.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, finally got this out of the way. So much has been happening in the past few weeks that I haven't gotten round to writing at all.**

 **Still, I hope you all liked this girl-time chapter focused on Raven and Summer. I always felt that even if they were quite different, Raven and Summer did have a good understanding of each other, which is why Summer helped to raise Yang after Raven left, possibly falling in love with Taiyang in the process.**

 **Once again, read and comment.**

 **Jdbl00d**


End file.
